The OctoAlert Cafe
by Tofudonut
Summary: The Coffee Shop AU no one asked for! Kwazii works at the OctoAlert Cafe and meets Barnacles when he comes in one day to buy Tweak a drink.


**I know I should be working on many other stories, but I couldn't help myself. Every good fandom has to have a Coffee Shop AU! I don't know if I'll ever finish this or not? I may just leave it hanging? I make no promises on this fic. Either way here it is!**

 **ENJOY! ^o^**

* * *

"Kwazii! You're late!" Dashi shouted as the redhead rushed through the door of OctoAlert Cafe. "You should have been here half an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Dash," Kwazii quickly walked around the counter and threw his bag under it, "I slept through my alarm."

"Again?" Dashi sighed, "Maybe You should really think about dropping a class or something?"

"If I do that I'll have to pay for the class again! I don't have money for that."

"Whatever," Dashi sighed a second time as she untied her apron and throw it onto the counter, "I should have been on break 10 minutes ago."

"Well, I'm here now. So, go!" Kwazii waved her off as he pulled on the stained apron she had abandoned as well as the worn out hat he left on the hook in the back room.

Several hours went by with Kwazii taking orders and making drink when an older gentleman walked into the shop. Kwazii couldn't help, but notice him as he stepped through the door. The man walked in like he was on a mission, his presents filled the room with authority.

Though as he glanced around the room and squinted at the sign above Kwazii's head, it was obvious the man was lost. Looking like he had never been inside a coffee shop before in his life.

As the man stepped slightly closer to the counter, though not close enough to imply he was ready to order, Kwazii noticed that the man wasn't actually old, he just had white, more like silver, hair. He looked around the same age as Kwazii though maybe a year or two older. While he was looking up at the sign picking out his order, Kwazii took the chance to admire his physique. The way his light blue shirt stretched over his pecs, how the sleeves look like they would burst if he flexed just a bit too much, or the way his silver hair reflected the sun beautifully and his eyes were a lovely blue that almost matched his shirt. Kwazii knew he was staring, but who could really blame him.

The silver haired man suddenly walked up to the counter confidently.

"Can you make a-" He, thankfully, paused for a moment, letting Kwazii's mind jump start itself, "frappuccino?" the man asked, though it sounded much more certain in that deliciously deep voice that made Kwazii shiver.

"Of course," Kwazii answered after clearing his throat, **Stay professional** , "What flavor?"

"Uh?" He squinted at the sign above Kwazii once more, "Caramel?"

"Right away!" Kwazii smiled brightly ringing the man up, "And what's the name?"

"Tweak." The man said matter of factly.

"Tweak?" Kwazii looked at him in confusion. **Surely this man's name was not Tweak?**

"Um, yes," The man mumbled a bit awkwardly, but somehow still just as attractively, "It's for my friend."

"No need to explain," **Is tweak his girlfriend? Boo.** "Your order will be done in a moment." he added giving a toothy smile that surely looked fake.

The man quickly walked away, heading for the far side of the counter, to wait for his drink.

Kwazii's freckled hands quickly made the man's drink adding a small smile to the cup before walking over to the man.

"Tweak?" he asked with a playful smirk, knowing the drink was for the guy standing right beside the counter.

"That's me," the man chuckled with a playful smile of his own as he reaching out to take the cup. Their hands brushed as the frap was transferred and Kwazii could feel his cheeks heat up. **Stop getting all flustered over something so small, dummy.** Pulling his hand away quickly he pretended to start on the next drink, though no one was in line.

"Have a good day," he mumbled to the empty cups, not daring to look up.

The door's bell jingled as the silver haired man left. Kwazii sighed as he watched the handsome man leave.

"What was that?"

Kwazii jumped knocking the cup full of straws over sending its contents everywhere. "Dashi," he whined as he crouched down to pick them up, "Don't scare me like that."

"Were you flirting with that guy just now?" Dashi leaned against the counter with a smug smile, not moving a finger to help pick up the straws.

"What?" Kwazii looked up at her with his mouth gaping, "No."

"Come on," she laughed, "I was standing here watching the whole time."

"You were watching?" his head spun around quickly to look over at her in shocked embarrassment as he throw the straws away.

"Of course, I was watching!" Dashi picked up a rag and flung it around before going to wipe down the tables, "You were both so obvious I had to see what would happen!"

Kwazii groaned loudly as he went to the back room for more straws.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
